


Barden Bella oneshots

by THEGIGANTICMARSHMELLOWBEAR



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Terribleoneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGIGANTICMARSHMELLOWBEAR/pseuds/THEGIGANTICMARSHMELLOWBEAR
Summary: This is mainly Stemily, Becemily, Junksen and Chemily but i could do other oneshots if you guys want





	1. Prompts

You can send me any prompts with the time line before or after pp2 or pp3 or even pp1

And i'm doing the ships of Becemily, Stemily and Junksen and i could do other ships if thats what you want, i can also do x readers if any of you want

And last thing i'm only doing oneshots

Oh and these one shots will definetely be rubbish since its the first time i'm doing things

Thank you for listening well reading i think 

And just remember you are my beautiful Flamingoes❤

What!!! there isnt a flamingo emoji

I am now sad

But i shall give you a hearts instead 

   ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	2. Is it true? Mitchsen

Aubrey never thought that she would find herself in this position, her arms wrapped around a sleeping Beca's waist while Beca's head in the crook of her neck breathing slow warm breaths that caused shivers to go up the blondes spine

Remebering last nights events with them winning the ICCA, the Bellas went back to the sorority house and had a celebrations which ended up with them inviting every acapella group on campus and stacie and dragged her into beer pong against her and chloe

Flash back

Stacie: "come on bree, live a little"

Aubrey: "but Stacie we have to have at least one sober person to get everyone out"

Stacie: "that doesnt have to be you, when was the last time you let loose"

Aubrey let out a soft um "see you cant remember now lets go and play" stacie said grabbing her hand "and i know you like Beca" aubrey stopped dead in her tracks

Aubrey: "what the hell Stacie i dont like her"

Stacie: "yeah sure you dont" she dragged aubrey over to the ping pong table "okay Beca your with Aubrey and i'll be with Chloe"

Beca: "sure as long as she knows what she is doing"

The game started with a few people crowding around the four girls, aubrey watched as Beca took her go at throwing the ping pong ball into the red solo cups filled with some alcohol

Beca: "your turn Bree" she said passing the small plastic ball to her

Aubrey looked at it then the cups then too Beca "come on you can do just throw the ball into the cups or bounce it" beca said 

Aubrey took a breath then bounced it watching it as it bounced back and forth between to cups, it felt like as if everything was in slow motion then everything was back to normal as the bouncing stopped and it was going round in circles at the rim of one of the cups then everyone was cheering

Beca suddenly grabbed aubrey which caused her to squeak and kissed her on the cheek "Stacie said you like me" she whispered in her and aubrey flushed a bright pink

Aubrey: "i'm going to kill her" she glared at Stacie who just smirked at the two

"There's no need for that because i like you too" Beca whispered in her ear again

For the resr of the night the two danced until they couldnt stand anymore which lead them too the couch where Beca drifted off to sleep with Aubrey playing with her and her one arm around her waist

End of flashback

Aubrey smiled at the memory she shall cherish but her heart sank as she didnt know if the beautiful Brunette actually meant it

Beca: "mmm morning Bree" her voice was hoarse

Aubrey: "oh hey when did you wake up"

Beca: "like right now, whats got you upset" 

Aubrey shook her head putting on a fake smile "nothing... nothing is wrong" beca smiled then knitted her eyebrows "i know your lieing Aubs"

Aubrey: "what no i'm not"

Beca: "you cant keep still when you lie and your nose scrunches up as well, so whats wrong"

Aubrey let out a shaky sigh "is... is it true?" Beca looked at her in confusion "is what true?"

Aubrey: "is it true... that you like me" Beca laughed and for a moment Aubrey had lost hope but that all came back when beca answered her with a kiss "so is that a yes" beca giggled and aubrey thought she was going to die of the sound that she always thought was the cutest

Beca: "of course its a yes doofus"

\----------------------------------------------------

Sorry if its rubbish i didnt really know how to do this ship but hey trying new things is a start,

Thank you for reading my awesome Flamingoes

  ❤❤❤ 


	3. Midnight (Becemily)

The Bella household was always quiet at night well except when they had parties but all that changed when they got their newest Bella. Emily Junk. Since she arrived strange things happen at the stroke of midnight. What kind of strange things happen??? Well there's grunts, growls, scratching and things being knocked down. Some may say the house is haunted but wouldnt paranormal things happen in day light as well??? The Bellas dont know what it is because they're to scared to leave their rooms even Lilly is scared which isnt normal for the girl

Fat Amy: "psst beca" beca didnt move "beca" amy poked her cheek "beca"

Beca: "what Amy"she rubbed her eyes sleepily

Fat Amy: "i need to pee"

Beca: "are you serious" amy nodded "ask someone else to take you"

Fat Amy: "i asked the others but they're all to scared"

Beca: "what about emily, she isnt afraid to go out which is kind of surpising"

Fat Amy: "you know what i'll just go by myself, where's the torch" beca pointed to the chest of draws "thanks"

Amy got the torch and got to the door hesitantly "what's the time" she asked beca

Beca: "11:55"

Amy: "i got five minutes to go there and back" amy grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door

She stepped out into the dark hallway flicking on the torch "good luck" beca said going back to sleep "thanks" amy muttered closing the door

Slowly she walked to the bathroom door stopping halfway when she heard a door open and close and footsteps running away "calm down Amy its just your imagina- ahhhh- tion" she said trying to calm herself down but failing when something brushed against her leg 'nope i cant do this' she thought and ran back to her room jumping onto her bed

Beca: "jesus Amy, dont do that" amy muttered a sorry "now i cant go back to sleep" she groaned

For the rest of the night Beca and Amy just layed in their beds listening to all the scratching, things being knocked down and two sets of footsteps running around. It was nothing they havent heard before but one thing that would always stand out was the fact that everything would be the same as it was left before everyone went to bed and this left everyone puzzled

\----------------------------------------------------

Just as she closed her eyes her alarm rang out enlisting a groan from her 'time to get up i guess', swinging her legs off the bed so she was in a sitting position, noticing the empty bed across the room "Amy? She called out and there was no answer

Getting up she went to look for the blonde, sticking her head out into the passage only to come face to face with a Brunette that caused her to jump "oh my god Emily dont do that" she said

Emily: "sorry, you kind of scared me as well since it looks like you havent slept in months"

Beca: "thats because i havent none of the Bella's have had a good nights sleep since you got here" beca snapped which caused the younger bella to jump "i'm sorry for snapping i think i'm just sleep deprived"

Emily didnt keep her gaze on Beca "oh then... its okay?"

Beca: "is that a question"

Emily: "no, i dont know" 

"okaaayyy? Have you seen Amy?" Emily shook her head "no i havent and i dont think rehearsals are going to happen again" 

Beca: "what why?"

Emily took Beca's hand and lead her downstairs to the lounge to see all the Bellas fast asleep "oh no no no we cant afford to miss another rehearsal, we have a competiton coming up and we cant afford to lose to DSM. Now i sound like Aubrey who is obsessed with rehearsal and Chloe who is obsessed with not losing to DSM"

Emily: "Beca sit down relax or sleep, you dont have any classes today none of us do" Beca sat down on an empty chair

Beca gasped when Emily mentioned classes "classes i got to get to my class" she quickly stood  up only to be forced back down onto the chair by Emily "what the hell dude i have to get to my class"

Emily: "Beca i just said there isnt any classes today, its Saturday" Beca calmed down and shut her eyes before jumping up again "oh what now"

Beca: "i have a thing i need to get to" she started speed walking out the room but emily caught up to her quickly "curse you and your long damn legs"

Emily: "theres no way i'm going to let you go anywhere when theres a chance that you randomly fall asleep. Imagine falling asleep in the middle of crossing the road"

Beca: "this is to important"

Emily: "then call in sick Beca" beca looked at her weirdly on what she has to call in sick for "dont give me that look Beca, I know about your job that youre keeping a secret from us" beca was shocked that one of the Bellas new especially if that Bella is Emily

Beca: "how did you know"

Emily: "i asked Jesse where you went, told me he dropped you off at the studio and that you broke up with him right after that but i wont tell anyone this as long as you can keep my secret"

Beca: "what that your gay, news flash Emily we all know that"

Emily: "you only know that because Fat Amy read one of my diarys and told you all but thats not the secret i'm going to tell you"

Beca: "you have more than one diary? And what is it please, i promise i wont tell anyone"

Emily: "yes i have two and i cant tell you here though"

Beca: "what why not?"

Emily: "because Lily might have set cameras here so are you coming" beca nodded her head hesitantly

Emily lead her down to the basement "what makes you think she wont have cameras down here and you know the basement is haunted" emily shook her head and laughed "there arent any cameras i've checked and i know so are you ready"

Beca nodded "hit me" "i'm a werewolf" beca bursted out into laughter "its true" emily said calmly "dude those dont exist"

Emily: "if they dont exist then how come i can do this" her eyes flickered an emerald green colour with gold flakes around the pupil, which shut Beca up straight away "oh my god i've officialy gone insane or i'm just halucinating yes thats it i'm halucinating" beca tried to convince herself

Emily: "your not halucinating or gone insane, this is one hundred percent real" beca closed her eyes and sucked in a breath before pinching herself "god damnit it, its not a dream"

Beca: "this doesnt mean i believe you"

Emily: "fine meet me downstairs at five minutes till midnight"

Beca: "what dude no, dont you know what lurks around the house at midnight"

Emily: "yeah i do in my wolf form, so are you going to meet me at midnight or?"

Beca: "you have to convince me first"

Emily: "how?"

Beca: "shift into the form or give me kiss or infact do both"

Emily: "well i can only shift at midnight, i dont know why i think its because of my wolfs name which is midnight and my mom shifts at dawn and her wolf is called Dawn, yes thats it our wolf names are the problem or its because i've found my mate, so i guess i'll give you a kiss then"

Emily leaned over and gave Beca quick peck "okay you've convinced me but what about this 'mate' have you found him yet"

Emily: "infact yes i have found her"

Beca: "its a girl who is she"

Emily: "umm its you?"

Beca stood there speechless then burrorwed her eyebrows "why did you make that sound like a question? And your saying all these things happening at midnight is from you and me?" Emily shrugged "i guess so"

Beca: "is there anyway to stop you from changing at midnight"

Emily: "yes there is, my mom told me when i was ten that if i ever found my mate and started shifting uncontrollably at a certain time of day or night is that i have to kiss them at that time i start to change"

Beca: "will you still be able to shift"

Emily: "yes i can, whenever i want"

Beca: "good" she went upstairs

\----------------------------------------------------

Midnight began approaching, she waited for the sound of a door opening and closing and footsteps running down the stairs, she turned to her alarm clock '11:54' it said 'just a few more seconds' she thought as she waited what seemed like an eternity '11:55' to be exact when the sound of a door opening and closing was heard

'Here goes nothing' she thought as she quietly crept her way out the room to go downstairs, reaching downstairs she saw Emily sitting crosslegged on the couch "Beca" Emily whispered once she noticed her in the doorway "sit down" Beca took a seat next to her

Beca: "Emily i have something to say"

Emily: "whats wrong Beca?"

Beca: "i like you" Emily smiled "i like you too wait is this like the crush type of like you" Beca nodded and Emily started to get excited "I like you too Beca"

Emily: "we've got two minutes till midnight then we kiss but do you want me to kiss you because if you dont want to you can just go back up and sleep and i'll try and keep the noise down if thats what you want"

Beca: "Emily youre rambling"

Emily: "oh my stars i'm sorry"

Beca put her hand on Emily's "its okay just kiss me already" Emily was taken back but wasted no time in leaning forward halfway

Beca closed the gap between and it felt like sparks were coming from the kiss like actual sparks, beca wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pulled her closer

When air became a problem they pulled back, Emily was the first to speak "wow" she had a goofy grin plastered on her face "did it work?" Beca asked and Emily nodded her head "good"

Beca rested her head on Emily shoulder "i love you Emily" she mumbled before falling asleep "i love you too"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy it my Flamingoes

Wait do you like it if i call you my Flamingoes?

  ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	4. Paper Planes: Jessley

Jessica never really understood why the only way to communicate with your soulmate was to throw a paper aeroplane and it would go into the direction where your soulmate currently is

She first learnt about it at the age of 13 when a paper plane flew in through the classroom window and onto her desk, she looked around the room looking for the source the plane came from. She picked up the plane admiring it closely, the perfectly folded edges and the blunt point which meant it must have hit something at first

"Jessica what do you have in your hands?" the teacher Mr Peralta asked

Jessica: "umm a paper plane sir, i dont know where it came from"

Mr Peralta got excited "open it Jessica" jessica looked at him confused "umm why?"

Mr Peralta: "because its from your soulmate of course, now open it and read it"

Jessica carefully unfolded it only to see neat cursive writing, the letter said 'hi, so this maybe weird but i guess i'm your soulmate. Heres a few things about me my name starts with an A, its weird how we cant tell eachother our names until we meet in person, i am thirteen and i am a brunette with chocolate brown eyes oh and i'm a girl.  
Okay enough about me, i want to know somethings about you but thats only if your real and if your not my soulmate then this is awkward  
~love from your soulmate'

Jessica smiled and Mr Peralta put a piece of paper on her desk and smiled "write back to them, infact lets ditch this class and all write to our soulmates" the class cheered and he handed everyone a piece of paper. Jessica wrote 'hi soulmate is it alright if i just call you A because it wouldnt seem special by calling your soulmate, soulmate all the time. Anyways my name is' she wrote her name but it disappeared looking at the paper with confusion she wrote again and again and again, until she gave up and just wrote 'J well thats what my names starts with and i now know what you mean by how we cant tell eachother our names and i cant wait until we meet i wonder how old we'll both be, i am a blonde that has blue eyes and to be honest i didnt know soulmates existed till now.  
Ps: i'm also a girl, who knew our soulmates would be of the same gender  
~ Love from J (your soulmate)

Jessica carefully folded the paper into an aeroplane making sure not to make any mistakes "sir what must we do when we are done"

Mr Peralta: "when everyone is finished i'll take you out to the quad and we'll throw them" jessica nodded and waited pateintly for everyone to finish

When everyone finished the teacher took the class outside "okay so when you throw the paper planes it wont go in the direction you threw it in but it will go in the direction where your soulmate currently is okay" the class nodded "on three you will throw your planes, 1...2...3" 

Everyone threw the planes watching as they go in different directions some go into the classroom around them while some travel far beyond the car park or onto the otherside of the school, Jessicas one was one of the few that went far beyond the car park to a different school, work or house.

Ever since that day Jessica and her mystery soulmate would send paper planes back and forth for years until it all just stopped just a week before she went off to college

"Jessica are you ready" her mom called from the livingroom "yes mother i'm coming down now" she grabbed her suitcase heading for her bedroom door, putting her hand on the handle she looked back at her desk covered with letters, letting go of the handle she went to her desk and carefully put all the letters in the suitcase and headed downstairs

"well i guess this is goodbye" she said to her parents "oh honey i'm going to miss you so much" her mom said teary eyed and hugged her "come join the hug dad" her dad joined the hug "you know were going to miss you kiddo" he said as they pulled away "i know, i promise i will visit in the holidays, okay" they both nodded

She hugged them one more time before heading for her car. Her hands grip the steering wheel as she sees her parents wave at her with teary eyes, waving back she starts the car and heads off to the next stage of life at Barden University

The next few months at the University, she had joined the Bellas and became close with her roommate Ashley but she never got anymore paper planes from her soulmate which made her worried, like had her soulmate found someone they like and dont want her in their life anymore but wouldnt they want to know who she is?

Jessica walked into her dorm room and fell onto her bed with a groan "hey whats wrong?" Ashley asked

Jessica: "everything, everything is wrong, rehearsals as you know are stressing me out, i'm currently failing mathematics and the worst part is that i dont know if my soulmate is even alive because she's been quiet these last few months"

Ashley gave her a sympathetic smile "hey if she wasnt alive the letters you got from her will fade away and they havent fades away which is good sign and i could always help you with maths"

Jessica: "thanks Ash, have you written to your soulmate lately" ashley shook her head "no i havent, infact i havent spoken to them since a week before i starter collage because i was really busy and still"

Jessica gave the girl a look "my soulmate stopped talking to me a week before i started collage aswell, did they call you by a nickname by any chance" ashley nodded her head "they called me A and i would call them J"

Jessica quickly stood up and went into her trunk at the bottom of her bed and pulled out a stack of letters "your my soulmate, Ashley were soulmates" she engulfed ashley in a hug "how can you be sure though" ashley said breaking the hug, Jessica put up her finger telling ashley to wait

She lifted up the stack and put it on her desk "hey thats my hand writing, then this would be" she lifted her stack of letters onto the table "your writing" jessica nodded with a grin that reaches ear to ear

The letters started moving causing the two to break eye contact "what the" they both said as the paper started folding themselves

One by one the letters were folded back into planes and slowly started to move off the desk onto the floor, none of the daring to move

A gush of wind coming through the open window picking up the different shades of white planes and making them spin around the two like a minnie tornado "this, this is amazing" Ashley said letting out an 'oh' as a number of planes pushed her closer to Jessica and doing the same to her "i think they want us to kiss" Jessica said letting her eyes flicker down to Ashley's lips

Biting her lip she nodded in agreement before putting her forehead on Jessica's, the paper planes spinning around them faster "i dont think we should keep them waiting" she placed her lips on Jessica who immediately kissed back

The spinning tornado died down abit so the planes were just bopping up and down, the kiss breaks and they just stand there with their foreheads against eachothers

"I didnt expect that it would take this long for us to find out thst we were meant to be" Ashley nodded "yeah i'm actually glad that it was you and not some gothic chic that hates everyone" Jessica chuckled "luckily i'm not any of those"

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

This oneshot is for Literallybeenherethewholetime, i hope you all liked it


	5. My model girlfriend well fiancée (stemily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent updated in a while, I've been stuck with school but I hope this chapter will please and maybe forgive me at least? Just so you know what's happening Emily is a famous YouTuber who's girlfriend Stacie Conrad is a famous model who is living with Emily and her daughter Bella and has a special announcement to make to Emily while she's busy streaming! I got this idea off a Tumblr moodboard okay except it was that nobody knew about Stacie being with Emily and Bella wasn't in the picture 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"What should I do, oh what should I do" Emily said to herself as she scanned the room "I've already done the dishes I've cleaned the house and I've already made a YouTube video and edited and uploaded it, Bella is at school and stacie is at work" Emily sighed and plopped down onto a stool in the kitchen and started scrolling through her phone After a few minutes of scrolling through every social media app she had decided to go onto her laptop and onto YouTube "should I go live or shouldn't I?" She shrugged her shoulders "well I haven't been live for almost over a year now and the hug servants (the subscribers/fan name, I know cringe) have been asking for me to go live for a few months now so why not" Clicking the single button she went live and almost immediately people started joining and Emily waved at them with a smile on her face "hello, hello, hello everybody it's me again, hi" "So how has everybody been today?" Everybody in the comment section either went good or started talking about how their day went "I'm glad to hear that all of you had a good day, my day has been great so far but I've been soo bored because there's nothing to do here but now I've got all of you to talk to and I was thinking maybe we could do a Q&A" Emily smiled looking down at the comment section as all the subscribers started asking questions "hmm let's see ooh 'who's your celebrity crush?' Hmm my celebrity crush is definitely Perrie Edwards from little mix like have you seen her she is a goddess in human form, anyways let's carry on shall we" Emily was just about to speak when something nudged her leg looking down she saw that it was Jazz, Bella's German Shepard puppy, Emily picked the puppy up and placed him on her lap "say hi Jazz" he barked "What a good boy you are" Emily cooed before paying attention to the laptop again "lets see any other questions, oh yes this one okay 'who is that little girl you're holding in that picture behind you?'" Emily turned around to look at a picture of Emily holding Bella with Bella's hands wrapped around Emily's neck, looking back at the screen she said "oh you must probably be a knew hug servant but if you want to know that is Bella she is my daughter well not exactly my daughter since shes actually my girlfriends daughter but i like to think of her as my own you know wont you guys think that if your partner had a kid" people we're going yes while some were going no Once again Emily read the comments carefully only making out a few as everyone was asking a question, when one caught her eye "'are you still dating that model Stacie Conrad?' Well of course I am still with her, she makes me more happy than anyone else can well apart from Bella but she's like Stacie so they both make me happy and they are both absolutley adorkable" Emily looked at the time and saw that she still had a few minutes before she could go pick Bella up from school so she carried on answering people questions until Jazz jumped out of her lap and started barking at the front door "Jazz shhh" Jazz looked back at Emily then looked at the front door again and carried on barking before jumping up onto it and start scratching it "Jazz no stop your going to scratch the door" Emily said getting up to take Jazz but sitting back down again as he left the door alone "sorry about that guys" she apologised "Hi mama" A small voice came from the doorway, turning to look at the voice she saw Bella "Bella honey how did you get here, wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" She asked and Bella nodded "yes but mommy came and got me" Emily went over to Bella and kneeled down to her height and looked at her puzzled "wait mommy is here where is she?" Bella pointed behind her where her laptop currently is, Emily turned her head only to see Stacie sitting on the stool she was just sat in infront of her laptop holding a bouquet of lilacs Emily's favourite "why hello there darling" Stacie said "Stacie what are you doing home so early especially Bella?" Emily asked shocked to why she's home so early "she's got a surprise" Bella said practically jumping for joy, Emily stood up straight and walked over to Stacie completely forgetting about the live "oh do you now" Stacie nodded her head biting her lip Stacie: "it does start with a little speech though, do you want to hear it?" Emily nodded with a small yes escaping her lips and Stacie quickly gave Bella the bouquet to hold Stacie took a deep breath, before speaking "Emily, from the exact moment I met you, I knew you were special and over the course of these last nine months, you just proved it to me over and over again" Stacie could see that Emily didn't know what she was trying to say. She smiled and took a step closer to Emily "you proved it, by being you, your caring, optimistic and loving self, that's what makes you you and that's what I love about you. And not to mention that you are really talented" she turned to the laptop screen "like really she can play a song on a guitar by looking at the chords twice" she looked back at Emily "you are also the most adorable girl I have ever met" a little 'hey' came from behind them that caused the two to giggle "apart from you Bell" Bella let out a quiet thank you Stacie carried on "have i ever told you that you make me really happy" Emily nodded feeling her eyes start to tear up realising what was going to happen "so i guess what I'm trying to say is" she got down on one knee and pulled out a black box, she then opened the box to reveal a ring with a small diamond "will you Emily Rose Junk make me the most happiest woman in the world by becoming my wife" Emily put her hand over her chest and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so she just nodded furiously Stacie let out a sigh of relief before slipping the ring onto Emily's finger and bringing her down into a passionate kiss "I love you Emmy" she mumbled against Emily's lips "I love you too Stace" "Yay!!! We can finally be a family" Bella exclaimed excitedly, Stacie and Emily laughed "we were always a family munchkin" Emily said shuffling the younger girls hair "I know but now we can be proper one, oh here's your flowers" she handed over the flowers and Emily sniffed them "I love them" Stacie: "here let me take those and put them in a vase while you wrap up here so I can take you to cuties out to go and celebrate" she took the flowers and  kissed Emily's head then Bella's Emily turned to the laptop to see people congratulating them "thank you everyone for watching I am literally the most happiest girl in the world but I am afraid that I have to end this, bye everyone" she blew a kiss then waved goodbye ending the live stream, she closed her laptop picking her head up to look at her now fiancèe "now I can say my model fiancée" Stacie chuckled and added "soon you can say my model wife"


	6. I didn't want you guys to find out like this (junksen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats up my flamingoes, i have decided to do a Brooklyn 99 and pitch perfect mash up so as you probably can tell this is my first mash up one-shot and i think it actually turned out decent enough and thats coming from me
> 
> Anyways enough of me, time for the one-shot
> 
>   ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"Uh hey Jake, I've just arrived at Copenhagen where we are performing at and um moms here, she was stoked about seeing you again but since you can't make it and all I had to break the news to her but hey it's fine because you're on your honeymoon with Amy but why didn't you tell me where you are staying at it's kind of suspici-"

"Emily come on" Chloe said annoyed that Emily had stopped

"Looks like I got to go, have fun on your honeymoon big bro" Emily said hanging up the voice message/phone call and caught up with the Bellas 

"Finally, who was that you were on the phone to?" Beca asked

Emily: "No-one, is aubrey going to be here?" She asked failing to hide her smile at the sound of Aubreys name

Beca nodded "yeah she's joining us on stage since we're doing something different with all the past generations of Bella's with your song flashlight remember"

Emily nodded "oh yeah I remember, do you know when she'll be arriving"

"She's meeting us with the other generations at the stage, oh shes right there" Beca said pointing to the blonde talking with a group of girls

Emily: "okay thank you, love you" she ran off to the stage leaving Beca puzzled

Stacie: "Uh what was that about?" Beca shrugged 

Beca: "I have no idea but she'll tell us soon probably"

The two girls head snapped to a scream up a head "ahh Emily watch it" Flo said almost knocking into Emily when she was doing a cartwheel, Emily helped the girl up and started running again before shouting "I'm so sorry Flo"

Flo: "it's fine Emily" she said to the girl but it was pointless since the brunette was already far away to hear her at this point, Flo shook her head and carried on doing cartwheels 

Emily kept running straight to Aubrey just slowing down a bit when she got nearer and nearer  
"Aubrey...your here" she panted leaning against the metal fence

Aubrey looked at her shocked "Emily hey, I want you to meet the Bellas" Emily waved to them and they waved back "hi everyone, wooh that was a lot of cardio I don't think I've run that fast in my life" Emily panted again

A brunette with her hair in a bun stepped up to Emily "umm there is a drinks stand over there" she pointed to the stand

Emily: "oh thanks um..."

"Alice my name is Alice" the brunette said sticking her hand out, Emily gladly shook her hand "thanks Alice" she turned to Aubrey "come with me Bree I don't want to go alone"

Aubrey: "Uh yeah sure"

Emily: "good then let's go" she grabbed her hand and led her to the stand where she got a water "remind me next time to bring a water before going to places"

Aubrey nodded "I will but I swear I did remind you" Emily shrugged her shoulders "If you did then I guess I forgot, anyways how have you been? It feels like it's been months since the last time I saw you"

Aubrey: "Emily I saw you two days ago and spoke to you on the phone yesterday"

Emily: "oh I guess I must have just missed you then" she leaned onto the stand "how's the retreat doing?"

Aubrey: "it's actually going fine, no more accidents like what happened to Beca when she got stuck in that bear trap"

Emily laughed at the memory "to be honest that was pretty funny on how she was panicking and started saying goodbye to everyone as she though she was going to die but I still don't understand why you don't like ladders"

Aubrey: "I told you Em I don't believe in them"

Emily: "yeah I still don't understand that like you'll need a ladder in your lifetime some time you know"

Aubrey: "oh I know I just don't need it right now"

Emily: "oh"

A crew member came up to the couple and tapped Emily on the shoulder "umm excuse me miss but are you Emily Junk" Emily nodded "awesome um apparently the Bella's are looking for you and they said that if I find you that I should bring you to the tent where you'll be getting ready since it's almost show time"

Emily gasped "it's almost show time I swear we just got here"

"Well show time is in exactly fifty minutes now, so I probably have to get you ready like now" the crew member said and started walking leaving the two standing, he turned around "are you guys coming or not i have a tight schedule that I have to keep track on"

Emily: "oh sorry, yeah we're comimg" Emily grabbed Aubrey's hand lacing their fingers together before the two started following the man

\----------------------------------------------------

As they entered the tent Aubrey let go of Emily's hand a headed towards her group of Bella's 

"Emily over here" Ashley half shouted beckoning for her to come over "where have you been? You've had us mainly Chloe worried sick"

Emily: "sorry I was with Aubrey"

"Aubrey? Why were you with her?" Cynthia jumped into the conversation "who was with Aubrey?" Flo asked and Ashley and cynthia pointed to Emily "why were you with Aubrey may i ask legacy" Flo said

Emily: "umm what I wasn't with her I was just getting water and happened to be with Aubrey at the time"

"So basically you were with Aubrey" Jessica said

Emily: "uhh I guess so"

"Leave the poor girl alone you four, if she was with Aubrey then she was with Aubrey" beca said before her eyes widened "Wait you were with Aubrey?"

"Who was with Aubrey?" Stacie, Amy and Chloe asked at the same time. The rest of the Bella's pointed to Emily "why were with Aubrey?" Chloe asked

Emily let out an annoyed sigh "okay so I ran to Aubrey got thirsty then got water with Aubrey, spoke to Aubrey and now here explaining why I was with Aubrey, everybody got that" everybody nodded "good"

Beca: "okay that was a lot of Aubrey in one sentence but there's no need to get annoyed about it"

Emily: "I know can we just get ready" the Bella's nodded and went back to putting makeup on

\----------------------------------------------------

The stage light dims around her as the audience cheer and applause, the light shuts off for a few seconds and turns on again, all the Bella's hug each other and head off stage 

"That was amazing" Emily spoke 

"Your song definitely got us the win legacy" Chloe said "cuz if we didn't win I might kill you"

"Woah woah woah who said anything about killing" a voice behind Emily said

Emily turned to look where the rest was looking and her eyes went wide "Jake" she shouted running to him and giving him a koala hug wrapping her legs around is waist "I didn't think you were coming" she said untangling her self and plopping herself on two feet

Jake: "well I'm here aren't I"

Emily: "but what about your honeymoon with Amy?"

"Our honeymoon was here Emily, you know we wouldn't miss this for the world" Amy said

Emily: "wait is this why you didn't tell me where you were" they both nodded

"Hey don't hog her we all want to congratulate her, now wheres my hug" Gina said pushing her way inbetween Jake and Amy holding her arms open for a hug

Emily granted her wish and hugged her only to be smothered into a group hug by everyone "well done Emmy I'm so proud of you" Charles said "thank you Charles"

"Umm whats happening?" Stacie whispered to cynthia 

Cynthia: "I have no idea"

Jake: "so Emily how's Aubrey?"

Emily: "umm she's doing fine bu-"

Jake: "well that's great, when is she going to come over again?"

Emily: "Jake sto-"

Jake:  "it better be soon mom needs to meet her still, I bet you mom will love her"

Emily: "Jake just stop"

Jake: " what why?" He gasps "did you guys break up oh no my Emmy, where is she"

Emily: "oh my stars Jake stop we're still perfectly together it's just that the Bella's don't know about us or in fact any of you guys"

Jake: "oh, well then let's meet them" he walked up to the Bella's "hi fellow Bella's I am Jake Peralta  Emily's brother" the Bella's awkwardly said hi

Chloe: "Emily your dating my best friend?"

Emily rubbed the back of her neck "well yes but I didn't want you guys to find out like this"

Chloe: "where is Aubrey I need to have a serious conversation with her"

Charles: "she's over there" he pointed to the old Bella captain talking to a group of people "Hey Aubrey, Aubrey hey over here" he shouted getting her attention

Aubrey spotted them and headed over "Hey guys I didn't think you were coming" she said

Chloe: "Aubrey we need to have a chat"

Aubrey: "What why?"

Chloe: "why didn't you tell me you and Emily were going out?"

Aubrey looked at Emily "umm we wanted to keep it a secret because we knew you would blow up on me since I'm like nearly 10 years older than Emily"

Chloe looked at Emily and Emily nodded she then directed her gaze back at Aubrey and was about to speak when "oh no, oh god no" Beca muttered under her breath just loud enough for everyone to hear

Fat Amy: "what's wrong Shaw shank, you just realise that Chloe here is the one for you" Beca shook her head "then what is it?"

Beca: "umm so you know how um on our first performance in front of like a whole live audience that ended up with a trophy going through a window and me punching one of those clefs" the Bella's nodded "umm he's right here" she pointed to Charles 

Gina: "hey Charles didn't you get punched in the when you were in an acapella group"

Charles: "yeah I did they broke my nose and I still low-key hold a grudge on them because they didn't apologise, why?"

Gina: "because shorty there just pointed to you and said that she remembers you because she was the one who broke your nose"

Charles: "What, that's her she looks so different without her piercings"

Beca: "oh my god guys what do I do?" She panicked

Emily: "just go up to Charles and say hey I don't think you remember but I was the who broke your nose and I want to say sorry because I don't want any bad blood between us"

Beca nodded "but what if he doesn't forgive me"

Emily: "don't be so worried he is forgiving guy"

Beca nodded and walked over to Charles and tapped him on the shoulder "hi umm soo I'm not sure if you actually remember me but I was the one who broke your nose when we were fighting over the trophy"

Charles just looked at her blankly "oh yeah I remember you" he said coldly

Beca: "oh um I guess I just wanted to come and say how sorry I am since I didn't get to say it at the time you know since the cops and all were called"

Charles broke into smile "you won't believe how long I've been waiting for this day to actually come you know"

Beca: "sooo does that mean we are on good terms and that you forgive"

Charles nodded "of course I forgive you" he opened his arms and stepped towards Beca who stepped away

Beca: "oh no sorry I don't do hugs"

Emily: "come on Beca just give him a hug" Beca rolled her eyes and hugged Charles "awww"

Beca gave a death glare at Emily " Emily no it's not cute"

Emily: "yeah sure"

Rosa: "wait so this short brunette one here is the one who broke Charles nose" everyone nodded "sweet"

Ray: "Miss Junk you haven't exactly told us how you and Miss Posen here met"

Emily: "oh yeah I guess I haven't, bree do you want to do the honers"

Aubrey: "okay so it all started at the retreat"


	7. You ditched rehearsal so you can do a react/challenge: Chemily

Okay so i watched react/FBE try not to eat so i decided why not make Emily ditch rehearsals to go do a try not to eat challenge, the different types of food they're trying are in the video but it is perfectly fine if you watch the video and just leave  
❤❤❤

Looking in the mirror, Emily examined her outfit one last time, a pink and white striped long sleeve shirt underneath a denim dungaree with a pair of white converse, the bellas have currently headed to practice which starts in a few minutes and she has to get to FBE in half an hour

She decided to ditch rehearsal just this once to do the challenge she was going to do, well she thinks its going to be challenge since the producers told her to go there hungry so right now she was absolutely starving

She quickly sent a text to her friend Brooklyn saying she will be there soon and called an uber

\----------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at the building she saw Brooklin waiting for her, tipping the driver she got out and headed towards Brooklin 

"Finally your here we have to go on in 10 minutes, so we have about three minutes to sign in, about another three minutes to put or bags in the lockers then we'll have about four minutes to wait" Emily nodded 

The two girls headed into the building and quickly signed in and put both their bags in their lockers and went to the waiting area where they were met with Jade and Alberto waiting for their turn to go in

Alberto: "ah my two favourite girls" he said once he noticed the pair 

Emily: "hey Bert" she hugged him

Alberto: "aww come on Emmy you know I don't like being called that" 

Emily: "oh I know, i just like winding you up"

Alberto: "and that's why you are one of my favourite people"

Jade: "hey I thought you were doing that ugh whats it called" she took her hand and started stroking an imaginary beard before shooting her index finger into the air "rehearsal, yes that's it Bella's rehearsal wasn't it"

Emily nodded "yes that's it and I decided to ditch just this once for the challenge we're doing"

Alberto: "challenge? How do you know it would be a challenge"

Brooklyn: "because they are literally starving us to death"

Alberto: "that reminds me do guys have gum"

The two shook their heads "not even a peppermint"

Emily: "sorry Alberto I didn't bring any"

Brooklyn: "yeah sorry about that"

Alberto looked down "it's fine I guess I'll just starve"

Jade: "hey why don't we all meet up after and get something to eat"

Emily: "that would be great, I know a place where we could go"

Ethan (the producer) walked out the room "ah Brooklyn and Emily your here, won't you come head on in"

The two girls walked into the room and took a seat behind a white desk "okay girls do you know why we told here to come here hungry" Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders while Emily nodded her head furiously "yes I know we're doing a challenge and it involves food"

Ethan: "how do you know Emily?"

Emily: "I'm just guessing"

Brooklyn: "I feel insulted" Emily turned to her "why do you feel insulted" she asked and Brooklyn pointed to one of the crew members "because she's got a donut and I don't so I donut approve but are we actually doing a challenge?"

Ethan: "in fact we are and as Emily said it does involve food" Emily through a fist up into the air and mouthed 'knew it' making some of the crew laugh "we are doing a try not to eat challenge of different foods from Disney movies" Emily frowned

Emily: "Nooo why I hate you guys"

Brooklyn: "No she doesnt"

Emily: "she right I don't but why do this to me I am on a diet that my captain"

Brooklyn: "by captain she means girlfriend" Emily hit her on the arm

Emily: "Brooklyn I told you not to tell anyone but my captain not girlfriend" Brooklyn managed to mouth 'girlfriend' without Emily noticing "put everyone in the acapella group I'm in on a diet and if she watched this she's going to make do extra cardio"

Brooklyn patted her on her back "don't worry Emily you'll get through this"

Emily: "yeah right Brook you have to do it with me now less chatting more starting with the challenge"

\----------------------------------------------------

At a café on barden campus

Jade: "Emily your college is absolutely stunning"

Emily: "thanks I just hope none of the Bella's come walking in"

Brooklyn: "don't say that otherwise they'll actually walk in but I can't believe you actually ate that whole cake"

Emily: "me neither it felt like I cheated on Chloe"

Brooklyn: "I know I heard the moaning"

Alberto: "to be honest i wouldve actually won if i wasnt actually starving"

Jade: "yeah right I once watched you eat five burgers, a chocolate cake and a pie right after we had our thanksgiving meal on a full stomach"

Alberto: "you can't blame that on me it was just there"

Emily: "I don't blame you I ate a whole chocolate pie after three servings of a thanksgiving roast"

Brooklyn: "how the hell are you two so skinny"

Alberto: "me skinny, no Brook this is all pure muscle" the three girls looked at each other before bursting out into laughter "What it's true haven't you seen these guns" he then flexed his right arm and tried to do this devilish smirk which made the three girls laugh harder

Brooklyn: "oh my gosh Alberto stop my side hurts from laughing so hard"

Alberto: "then stop laughing, I'm not trying to be funny"

Jade: " well then your doing a terrible job"

Emily: "umm I'm coming back" she got up and started leaving "where you going" jade asked "to the bathroom" jade nodded

The three carried on conversing when they heard their voices on a tv in the café "hey they put react on" Alberto said "and it's my favourite one"

"Oh I remember this one, Emily had hid the button away from me so I couldn't guess the one song" Brooklyn giggled at the memory

Jade: "ayy she's back what took you so long?" She asked as Emily slid into the booth seat 

Emily: "oh I got distracted by whats playing, I can't believe they watch react"

Brooklyn: "I know and I can't believe they haven't noticed us here yet" everyone murmured in agreement

Jade: "maybe it's just for the best that they don't notice us okay" 

Alberto: "eh I wouldn't mind if they notice us, it just means that we'll have fans" he looked at his watch "and speaking of fans I need to go, thanks for taking us out Emmy" he waved bye to the group and headed for the exit 

Jade started gathering her things "he's kind of my ride so I'll be leaving, thank you for everything Emily" she hugged Emily and Brooklyn goodbye before catching up to Alberto

"I swear those two act like they're dating sometimes" Emily said and Brooklyn nodded in agreement "yeah they do sometimes I once called them Jaberto" Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "What?" She said "Oh you know it's both of their names combined together like a ship name for example you and Chloe are Chemily" Brooklyn said clearing up the confusion for Emily "Oh but Jaberto really?" Emily laughed "What it was the first thing that came to me and I guess that I should also be heading off now since everyone else has left" the two girls gathered there things and left the café "well thank you for inviting me here Emily, hopefully we'll gang out again soon" Brooklyn said going in for a hug, Emily gladly accepted the hug "yes we definitely should hang out again soon"

The two said goodbye again before going separate ways Brooklyn walking to who knows where and Emily walking to the Bellas house not being exactly prepared with an appropriate excuse as to why she just disappeared, so she just settled with an excuse that probably wouldn't work "Emily! Where have you been? You've missed rehearsal and so has Beca" Chloe bombarded her with questions before letting out a loud gasp "Are you cheating on me with Beca?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice and Emily shook her head furiously "What Chloe no I would never do that to you, you should never think that" Emily tried to reassure her 

Chloe rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "if you werent cheating then where were you" Emily brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck, a clear sign that she was either nervous or lying "I-i uh had really bad cramps and I didn't want to bother you guys" she said her voice shaky as she noticed that the rest of the Bellas gathered behind Chloe trying to see what all the commotion was about "if you had bad cramps you would've  stayed here and not gone to who knows where and just waltz in here a few hours later"

Chloe: "so I'm going to ask you one more time Emily and don't think about lying again, where were you?"

Emily: "okay if I tell you why, you promise you won't laugh" Chloe nodded while half the Bellas shook their heads, she let out a shaky breath " okay so about a few times a month I go onto this YouTube channel called react and umm we do these challenges and also react to videos that people send in to the producers and I got called in today so of course I went because I didn't want to miss it and we did a try not to eat challenge with food from Disney movies, I even have proof if you don't believe me"

Chloe: "Where's the proof then?" Emily dug her hand into the pocket of her outfit and got out her phone

Emily: "it's on my camera roll and on the channel" she put up her camera and handed the phone to Chloe who without hesitation started scrolling through the pictures 

Emily then squeezed past the Bellas and up to her room where she got her laptop and sat down in the lounge and typed in YouTube "umm Emily I think the pictures are enough" Stacie said handing Emily her phone while leaning over the couch, Emily shook her head "no nope they weren't enough because if it were she would've given me my phone back herself and not you, now if you don't mind can you please go get Chlo" Stacie nodded and got Chloe dragging her in and placing her on the seat next to Emily who pressed play on a video

Emily: "hopefully this will help me get you to believe" she glanced at the redhead who's eye were fixed on the screen

As soon as Emily started appearing on the screen Chloe looked at the brunette and spoke for the first time in ten minutes "so you ditched rehearsal just to do whatever you do on react" Emily nodded with a small smile on her lips "Oh Emily im so sorry for not believing you, it's just that Beca wasn't there and neither were you so I just thought"

Emily brought Chloe into a hug an whispered in her ear "it's okay I probably would've thought the same thing" Chloe giggled wiping away a stray tear that managed to escape making her girlfriends smile widen at the glorious sound of her laugh. Chloe pulled away from the hug "but seriously where is Beca?"

"I don't even know?


End file.
